High School Disappearances
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Bella and Edward are having their happily ever after...albeit as vampires. But, their fairly normal life is about to turn once again crazy when people from both their lives start disappearing. Who's to blame? Why are they doing this? Sequel to High School Hell. Read High School Hell first, otherwise you won't understand this! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, sequel time! I've never written a sequel before! Yay! :D And I've never done mystery in a fanfiction! :D**

**Anyway, if you're reading this authors note but haven't read High School Hell, go read it first, as this story won't make much sense (and it'll have spoilers!).**

**Everyone who's reading this now has read High School Hell first? Yes? Good :)**

**So, this is going to be taking place 27 (purely because it was the first number that popped into my head) years after High School Hell ended. Uh, so, I think I'll do a little recap, because, even **_**I've**_** forgotten parts. Oops. :P**

**Recap: Bella and Edward hated each other in high school. Bella was friends with Angela, Ben and Jacob, who turned out to be werewolves. When Bella was 18, she got turned into a vampire by Eleazar, and so joined the Denali coven. Edward was miserable, since he loved her, and, well, Edward **_**always**_** has to be miserable at least once in a story ;) (wait, I don't think that's necessary for the recap…eh…).  
Bella and Edward re-met as vampires, when Bella was a 5 year old newborn, and Edward was a 4 year old vampire (I'm pretty sure I've never mentioned how old he is, but, there it is!). They argue as vampires, and then Alice has some visions and Emmett makes some jokes, and they get together.  
Bella joins the Cullen's coven, but still visits the Denali's once a year, since they were her family for a while. And then they had their happily ever after!**

**Wow, that was a **_**looong**_** recap. I've never done a recap before.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are having their happily ever after...albeit as vampires. But, their fairly normal life is about to turn once again crazy when people from both their lives start disappearing. Who's to blame? Why are they doing this? Sequel to High School Hell. Read High School Hell first, otherwise you won't understand this! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight. I do own the plots of several FanFiction's, however ;D**

* * *

**Bella:**

Since I'm now a 32 year old vampire, and Edward is 31, Carlisle says we can now attend high school again. I never actually finished high school when I was human, so it's safe to say I'm anxious. Very anxious.

"School will be fine, honey." Edward says. It's the morning before we're about to start school, and if I wasn't a human, I'm sure I'd be throwing up. Yeah, I'm that nervous.

"Last time I went to high school wasn't that fun. And I've never even completed high school before! What if I forget everything about my lessons?" I whine to him, but he just laughs. This is not funny!

"Love, you can't forget things. You're a vampire. I don't mind giving you extra tutoring lessons." Edward smirks at me, before kissing me.

"Break up the making out, people, otherwise we'll be late!" Emmett shouts. Over the years, I've gotten used to Emmett's loud jokes. I've also got to know Rosalie and Alice and now think of them as sisters. Alice and I bonded almost instantly, but it took a while for me to get close to Rosalie. Soon though, we were bonding over how annoying Emmett can get. Seriously.

I also became closer to Jasper, who has some really cool stories to tell since he's been a vampire for ages. Carlisle, another old vampire, has been fun to bond with, and I can now look at him like a father. Sadly, my own father, Charlie, died 5 years ago at the age of 73. I attend his funeral, but made sure I wasn't seen. Edward suggested I change my appearance with my gift, but I wanted to be as close to myself at his funeral.

Now, on my yearly visits to the Denali's, I also go to Charlie's grave. Renée is still alive, and so is Phil. But Esme has now become like a second mother to me, actually, a third, since Carmen is my second mother.

Anyway, back to what's going on, which is Edward picking me up. Why is he picking me up and running at lightning speed.

"EDWARD! Put me down!" I screech, and he does. But only when we get to his car. I scowl and him and get in, but not in the passenger seat.

"Alice-" Edward begins, but Alice cuts him off.

"Yes, I'll drive. It's not like I can see the future or anything." Alice teases, and Edward quickly jumps in the back. I just roll my eyes at him, and reluctantly hold his hand. Ok, maybe not so reluctantly.

"I'm just making sure you're ok for school." Edward says. I think to our family, and about how it's going to be harder for us to fit in. To begin with, it's just Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I who are attending school, but Angela, Ben and Jacob are going to join us a month later on the pretence of being cousins whose parents recently died in a car crash.

Right now, Angela and Ben are off on another honeymoon, and Jacob is searching bars for his imprint. Sounds a bit depressing, but, that's what Jacob said he wanted to do.

We arrive at school, well, Maine High School, to be exact. We had to move from Chicago for obvious reasons, so we decided on Maine since it was cold and not much sun.

We arrive in the car park, and everyone's eyes instantly go to our cars. We're in two separate cars because we thought we'd have more space instead of 6 of us crammed into one car.

I take a deep, calming breath, before stepping out of the car. I'm holding on to Edward's hand so hard I'm scared I'm hurting him or about to pull it off.

"They are jealous of ours cars. The boys are drooling over the girls, and the girls are scared that you're going to steal their boyfriends." Edward smirks. We all walk towards the front office and explain we're the new students. My mind flashes back to my first day of Forks high school, where I first met Edward. I can't believe what he said to Angela and I, but, that's all in the past, and I've forgiven him.

I'm taking the same lessons as I did the last time I was in high school, and, once again, I have English first. Although, not with Mr Varner. I'm not even sure if he's still alive.

"That sucks." Edward pouts. He actually _pouts_. It's weird to see a grown man pouting. It's kinda cute, but only because it's Edward.

"What sucks?" I ask once he's done pouting.

"We only have one lesson together. But it is biology!" Edward said, seeming happier. I remember how I hated sitting next to him.

"This is getting to be a major déjà vu." I muttered. "But hey, least I won't hate you this time round!" I joke, but Edward just rolls his eyes and kisses me.

I walk with Alice to my first lesson, since we both have English together. I really hope I have English with Angela, too. That was fun.

The day is going fine, and I'm not sure what I was so worried about. Some people come up and introduce themselves, but I mostly keep to myself or the rest of the Cullen's. Ever since I married Edward, my name became Isabella Marie Swan Denali-Cullen. We just go by Isabella Marie Cullen, mostly.

At lunch time, I meet up again with everyone else. I'd just had history with Jasper, which was fun, because he'd tell me what he thought of some aspects of history, or that some facts were wrong. We were just laughing about how the teacher barely knew anything, when we reached the Cullen table. They all had sullen looks on their faces, which instantly stopped mine and Jasper's laughter.

"What happened?" I ask quietly as I sit down, next to Edward. He instantly wraps his arm around me, before Alice starts talking. She must have had a vision.

"It was in Trig, I had this vision. But, it was a really powerful vision, and I sorta blacked out a bit." At this, Jasper asks if she's alright and kisses her and hugs her tightly. "I'm fine, but the vision was bad. I saw first Kate, then Irina, then Tanya, going missing. They just disappear! Their futures disappear, but it's not like they're dead. It's different. I've never had that before, but I know that aren't dead." I'm shocked. Kate, Tanya and Irina are like sisters to me.

"How can they disappear? They're vampires! They can't just vanish! When does this disappearing take place?" I'm practically shouting, but I don't want to attract attention. We have to stop this from happening.

"Kate will vanish in a week, then Tanya and Irina in the following weeks."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first chapter of the sequel? You like? :D**

**So, I'm thinking about doing flashbacks throughout the story, just to fill in details about Bella and Edward's life as vampires. What do you think? :) **

**Review please :)**

**P.S. Sorry about the long authors note at the top…I got a little bit carried away ;) And it is a new story, so… I'm allowed to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually can't believe the response I got for the first chapter! Thank you all! 9 reviews may not seem much to some people, but to me it's amazing! I can't believe it! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

_"Kate will vanish in a week, then Tanya and Irina in the following weeks."_

"What? No! We have to do something!" I protest.

"Do what? We don't know why they are going missing!" Edward retorts. I glare at him, but in my mind I begin thinking of ways. I could go and visit the Denali's, warn them. I catch Alice giving me a look. _No_, I think,_ visiting the Denali's is a bad idea_. I tell myself firmly.

Since we've been talking about this all lunch time, the bell goes so Edward and I walk to biology.

"I'm really sorry about what's going to happen, but we can speak to Carlisle tonight, he'll be better at sorting this out." Edward reassures me. I'm still angry at him, but I don't show him I am. Instead, I smile at him, give him a quick peck on the lips, and walk in to biology. Unlike last time in high school, we're not seated together.

So, I spend the lesson thinking about what we can do for Tanya, Kate and Irina. We've got a week to try and stop Kate going missing, that should be plenty of time. Right?

When the bell goes at the end of biology, Edward walks with me to my last lesson, French. I spend that lesson just thinking, not really paying attention. Who would want to hurt the Denali's, anyway?

Finally, it's the end of the day. I meet up with Edward, and we get in his car and the others drive off together.

"Bella, I know you want to go running off to the Denali's, but it's safer if you stay here." Edward says quietly after most of the drive has been spent in silence.

"Better for whom?" I reply angrily. He knew I was angry with him, anyway. He can see right through me.

"Better for you! Better for me! You know I can't bear seeing you gone! It's bad enough that you take yearly trips for a week on your own." Edward's voice gets louder now.

"I'm a vampire; I can take care of myself! Maybe it's better for me, one person, if I don't go, but _three_ people could go missing. That will tear the Denali family apart!" Edward doesn't seem to understand how important the Denali's still are for me.

"Just promise me you won't go. At least until we've talked to Carlisle." Edward pleads with me.

"I promise." I tell him, and the rest of our journey is in silence. When we reach the Cullen house, I go inside and look for Carlisle, but he's still at work.

"Alice, is it alright if I go for a hunt before we talk to Carlisle?" I ask. She eyes me a bit before replying.

"Didn't you go hunting just yesterday?" Alice enquires.

"Yes, but I'm really stressed out. Look, you can see if I'm going to try anything. Do you really think I'd try and run away from seven vampires and _not_ be found out?" I ask. Alice just sighs at me.

"Fine. But, I'm going to have to keep checking on your plans, since Edward will murder me if I don't." Alice warns me.

"Thank you. Oh, and Edward, 'I don't need a babysitter!'". After I've said that, I run out the back door and into the forest. I relax a bit once I'm in the fresh air, and I forget about some of my problems for a bit. Then, I go do some hunting.

There's only deer in the forests surrounding Maine, so I go a bit further to get some better animals, like bears and mountain lions. Edward would be jealous of me for getting mountain lions.

I check my phone for the time, and see that I've been gone for about 45 minutes. I run a bit more, to go to better forests with a wider variety of animals. I had been running for about another hour, trying to avoid main cities, when I cross the border into Alaska. Only then do I make the decision to visit the Denali's. Alice will see, but even running at our speed it will take them at least an hour to get here.

I knock on their door, and Eleazar opens it almost instantly.

"Bella! What do we own this pleasure?" He smiles as he invites me inside.

"I actually need to tell you something. Are the rest of them here?" I ask as we sit in the living room.

"Yes, I'll just call them now. Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Irina, come down, Bella's here!" Eleazar announces, and soon everyone is running into the living room to hug me.

"Hey, Bella, how come you're here? Not that we don't want you here!" Kate teases.

"Uh, I actually have something to tell you, and I only have," I check my phone for the time. "about 45 minutes before I need to leave. Ok?" They all look at me like I'm crazy, but nod anyway.

"Why? Is someone after you?" Eleazar asks, sounding worried. If he's this worried about the possibility of me being in danger, I dread to think of how he'd feel if three members of his family went missing.

"No, but it appears there's someone after you. Well, more specifically, Kate, Tanya, and Irina." I then go on to explain everything from Alice's vision to me running to tell them.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble for us." Kate tells me. I feel like I've always been closest to Kate, not that I'm not close to Tanya or Irina.

"Yes I did. I couldn't have my family going missing." I tell them honestly. I check the time again and see that the Cullen's are likely to be here within the next five minutes, if my timings are correct.

"But the Cullen's are your family now." Irina whispers sadly.

"You're still my sister. Kate and Tanya are still my sisters. Eleazar is still my second father, Carlisle being my third, and Carmen is a better mother than my own. Esme is my second mother." They all smile at that, but then my phone rings. I'm guessing it's Edward.

"You promised! You promised me you would speak to Carlisle!" Edward shouts down the phone, and everyone can hear him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the Denali's are family to me as much as you and the Cullen's are. How would you feel if it was Alice or Rosalie that was going to go missing?" I demanded.

"I get that, but you shouldn't have promised me!" Edward shouts. I can hear Jasper in the background telling him to calm down, but it's obviously not working.

"If I hadn't of said that, you would have known I was going to go to Alaska." I tell him back, trying myself to keep calm.

"Well, stay there. We decided to be sensible and speak to Carlisle, and now we're coming to Alaska. We'll be there in about an hour. Don't go anywhere." Edward huffs, before hanging up on me.

Kate walks over to me and hugs me, telling everything will be alright. In a way, I regret coming here, but I knew that even talking to Carlisle, he'd tell us to go to Alaska anyway.

I just hope Edward isn't _too_ mad.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Bella was right to run off to Alaska? :O  
**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys were mostly mixed on whether Bella was right to do what she did. But, most people agreed that Edward was/is insanely over-protective ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

After the hour passes agonisingly slowly, I get more and more nervous. Edward is going to be so angry, but I had to do this for the Denali's.

Right now, the Denali's are thinking through their long lives, trying to find any reasons someone could want them dead or missing.

A knocking at the door makes me jump, so Kate tries to reassure me again. Soon, the living room is filled with the Cullen's. Edward looks so incredibly angry, Alice looks upset, and Carlisle looks confused.

"I believe you already know about the situation, Eleazar." Carlisle breaks the silence, which is almost as agonising as the hour wait.

"Yes, Bella filled us in." Eleazar replied calmly. It's beginning to annoy me that no one is acknowledging that I ran away from them. A small part of me is proud that I managed to outsmart seven vampires.

"Have you managed to think of any reason anyone would do this?" Carlisle asks. The only people talking are him and Eleazar. This situation is pretty awkward.

"No, not yet. Although, we have been on this earth for many years, so it could take my family and I quite a while." Eleazar says.

"Maybe it's not something you did. Maybe they're doing this to upset Bella." Jasper says. I want to hug Jasper for being someone else to speak.

"But why Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"I don't know. Bella, is there anyone in your human life that would want to hurt you?" Jasper asks, and I laugh a little hysterically. Ok, I'm going crazy with all this overly polite speaking.

"Someone who hated me when I was human… Well, I can only think of one person. But, he doesn't hate me now. Or does he? Because, if looks could kill, I'd be dead from that glare." I reply, being serious at first, but I couldn't resist. Everyone knows I'm talking about Edward without me having to say his name. His glare seems to intensify, but I just try and ignore him. And then I answer Jasper's question seriously. "I honestly can't, and I can't remember everything. But, if we call Angela and Ben, and Jacob too, maybe, they'll have better answers." Jasper nods, and he and Alice go off to call our werewolf friends.

"Thank you for all your help, everyone." Eleazar says. The rest of the Cullen's and the Denali's all sit down in the living room to think of more suggestions, and way to stop this happening. Apart from Edward. Who continues to glare at me.

"Bella and I are going off to talk." Edward announces to the room, before running off.

"Wow. He speaks." I mutter before following him. When I reach him, he's sat out in the forest surrounding the Denali's house. I slowly walk towards him, and don't stop 'til I'm standing right in front of him.

"You promised." Edward mutters, not even looking at me.

"You've said that." I mutter back. I look up at him, and see a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, but he still tries to look angry. "Look, I know you're angry, and I know I shouldn't have lied, but if I told you, everyone else would know. And you were the one who was most against it, anyway."

"Are you saying it's my fault you lied?" Edward askes, going back to being angry.

"No, I'm saying I wanted to protect my family!" I try to keep calm, but it's hard when Edward's over analysing everything I say.

"_Your_ family. Look, if you want to re-join the Denali's, just tell me." Now Edward looks sad.

"Stop taking everything I say the wrong way!" I begin, shouting at him. This gets him to look at my face. "I love you, and I love the Cullen's, who are my family. The Denali's are _also_ my family and, as much as I love them, you're stuck with me, alright?" Edward looks a little startled, before leaning down and kissing me. I kiss him back, but he breaks it off before we go any further.

"I love you too, so much my feisty little vampire. But, please promise me, and please mean it that you'll never scare me again. Just a little note, or a text, will be fine, just so I know you're safe." Edward says.

"This time I really promise you that, but you understand I had to protect them, right?" I tell Edward.

"Well, I understand _now_." He smirks. I roll my eyes at him.

"I think we should go back now." Edward pouts at this. "You're pouting too much recently."

"Can't we just make out for a couple more minutes?" Edward pleads, pout and everything. I sigh, but Edward kisses me.

After more than a few minutes, I have to forcefully drag Edward back to the Denali house. Once again, I return find everyone with sullen looks on their faces. If this happens again, I'll have to think of a different word than 'sullen' to describe their faces.

"What? What's happened now?" I ask quickly.

"We called Jacob, and there was no answer. Then, we called Angela and Ben, and they said they hadn't heard from Jacob in two days, as usually they'd text or call at least once a day." Alice replied.

"Couldn't he just be, um, busy?" I'm grasping at any hope here. He can't be gone. He can't be.

"It's too big of a coincidence. We told Angela and Ben to come straight to Alaska, you know, safety in numbers and everything. Let's hope no one else will go missing too."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Jacob going missing? :O**

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella:**

"I think this confirms that Bella is the key to it." Jasper says quietly.

"It does?" I'm not thinking straight right now.

"Yes. You're the only person to link together Jacob and the Denali's." Jasper seems really upset, and I feel bad projecting my emotions on to him when I feel like this. "Don't feel bad." He adds, after, I'm presuming, he felt my emotions.

"What do we do? Go to the police and say 'Hi, my friend, a werewolf, has most probably gone missing. Also, my three vampire friends who I consider sisters are likely to go missing in the next three weeks. How do I know this? Oh, my other vampire sister can see the future.'" I joke half-heartedly. I get a little chuckled from Irina, but that's it.

"Ok. Enough moping. I say we get Bella to write a list of everyone she knew when she was human, all the people she interacted with in high school. Then, we search them out. If they were Bella's age, they will still be alive. If they're dead, that's when we get suspicious. Oh, does anyone have a list of who attended Bella's 'funeral' and maybe Charlie's as well." Jasper starts giving people orders, which makes me feel a little better.

I get to writing the list, but it's hard to remember some things. Edward helps me, too, since he was there too. Although, his memory seems to be worse than mine.

_People from my old life:__  
~Renée Dwyer  
~Phil Dwyer  
~Jessica Stanley  
~Embry Call – werewolf  
~Quil Ateara – werewolf  
~Mike Newton  
~Eric Yorkie  
~Lauren Mallory  
~Tyler Crowley_

"They're the only people I spoke to on occasion. The other people, like Edward and Angela, you already know." I told Jasper.

"That's good. It's a start. Now, when we look for these people, we'll start by using computers, and then, if we leave this house, we'll go in three's. Ok?" Jasper asked everyone. We all nodded, and got to work googling the people on the list. I told them I knew Renée and Phil were still alive, but that was it.

It took a while, and we even created a fake Facebook account, but we kept finding that the people were still alive. They were all married with children, or had successful businesses, or were just generally happy in their lives, not bother about mine and Edward's supposed deaths.

Angela and Ben called us, telling us they were making a quick stop in Forks, before carrying on to Alaska. They said they wanted to visit Charlie and Billy's (Jacob's father) graves.

However, two hours later, Angela and Ben still weren't here. We tried calling, but there was no answer.

"I've got to go to Forks! We have to go there, we could smell for scents!" I ask, but everyone thinks it's a trap.

"So? If it is a trap, there's 13 of us! We could beat them!" I say again. Alice looks into the future to see if that's a bad idea.

"I don't know. Whoever's doing this, I can't see." Alice says.

"Could it be a werewolf?" Carlisle suggests.

"No. It's not the same as when I can't see a werewolf." Alice says, and Edward nods along with her.

"We're getting nowhere with Bella's human life. What about your vampire life?" Jasper sighs.

"The only people I've spoken to are the Denali's and the Cullen's. I haven't really interacted with humans; the first time was high school today. Wait, it's 2 a.m. so yesterday. Are you sure it's even me? What about Edward?" Right now, we seem to have no idea.

"I think some of us should go to Forks." Jasper states.

"What?" Edward growls at him.

"Half of us stay here, and half of us go there. I doubt whoever is doing this can beat 7 or 8 vampires." Jasper reasons with him.

"Ok, well, the strongest of us should go to Forks. And the people with gifts." Emmett says.

"Right, so, Kate, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella and I will go to Forks, and everyone else will stay here. Alice will keep checking on your future, and she'll send you a text if anything looks suspicious. Ok?" Jasper says. Sometimes it's good having an ex-vampire-fighter as your friend.

Everyone agrees to that, so we all begin running to Forks. It should only take about half an hour at our speed, and we decide to go straight to the cemetery. If anyone sees us, they'll just think we're grieving. Also, I can change my appearance, and we'll all just make sure Edward stays hidden.

Once we reach the cemetery, we can smell the unmistakable scent of wet dog. The scent is so strong it masks out any others, but we follow it anyway. It goes into the forests, but then it splits into to.

"Now, they could have either split up Angela and Ben, or they could have made it look like they split them up, when one way is a trap." Jasper continues speaking, but I stop listening. I can see something in the distance, a shape that just blurred. No one else has noticed it, though.

"LOOK OUT!" I scream when a vampire runs towards us. I'm presuming Edward can now hear this vampire's thoughts, as he manages to tackle him and quickly tears apart his body. Emmett starts making a fire, just as more vampires charge at us. Kate electrocutes as many as possible, but she can't get everyone.

Alice can thankfully see these vampires, so she anticipates their moves before killing them. A vampire with bright red eyes charges at me, so I try and tackle him. I've never really done any fighting before, so I have no idea what I'm doing.

I think I saw about 20 vampires, but now there are only three left. Jasper uses them to interrogate, and find out more information.

"Who created you?" He demands. This Jasper is scary.

"We don't know!" A girl cries out.

"Tell us everything you were told." Edward glares at them, and looks through their thoughts, I think.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" A boy says.

"You see that fire over there? Where all your buddies are? We'll burn you in that, ok?" Emmett says.

"Fine. We were created by this man, and he said that when we saw people reaching this spot in the forest, we were to charge." The other girls says.

"How many of you are there?" Edward asks.

"20. Well, until you killed us all." The boy glares back at Edward.

"He's lying. There's actually about 80 of them. The further we go along the forest; we get attacked more and more." Edward replies.

"What? How did you know that?" The boy does look so confident now.

"Something your creator forgot to mention, but I can read minds." Edward says. "I say we kill these three, and go back."

"Go back? But we've come this far!" I shout back while Emmett and Jasper make the fire bigger and are about to kill them.

"Wait! What did the people look like who your creators were carrying?" I ask them. They don't say anything, but from the look on Edward's face they're all imagining them.

"They are Angela and Ben." Edward mutters.

"Where are they being taken?" I demand.

"We don't know! All we know is that we were meant to hold you off while they go to Alaska." Her mouth is covered by the boy, while he shouts at her for saying too much.

"Kill them. And then we're going back to Alaska." Edward says firmly.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the mini newborn army that tried to attack them? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, but having 5 stories on the go caught up with me! :P**

* * *

**Bella:**

We run back to Alaska so quickly, scared that the Denali's or the other Cullen's will be harmed. I couldn't bear if anymore of people I considered my family went missing. It was already hard enough that Angela, Ben and possibly Jake were missing.

"Oh good, you're all safe!" I sigh in relief at finding the Cullen's and Denali's all still in the house.

"What happened?" Carmen asks us. We explain all about the newborns, and they're all shocked.

"We definitely from now on have to stay together. With 20 killed, there's still about 60 newborns left to attack us. As a group, we can probably just about win." Jasper finishes off saying.

"Yes. While we're here, we need to work out who is responsible." Carlisle adds.

"I have no idea! Who would hate us this much to do this! And who can be this powerful!" I'm angry, so angry, at whoever is doing this.

"Maybe it's the Volturi?" Eleazar suggests.

"The Volturi? No, by doing this, creating a newborn army, they are breaking their own rules. Besides, they could just come to our homes and take us. No, it's someone weaker than the Volturi." Jasper says. Thank god we have him. Although, I still have no idea how we're going to fight this.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and get my phone. Laurent might have texted me." Irina says. I've heard recently that Irina thinks Laurent might be her mate. I hope he is; she deserves to have someone after so long.

Irina runs upstairs but still, after 10 minutes, she hasn't come back downstairs.

"I'll go check on her." Tanya says, but Jasper stops her.

"No…I have a bad feeling about this. We all go." So, like a big hoard, we all run up to Irina's room. We find it empty, like most of us presumed.

"How has this happened!? We were just downstairs!" I cry out, feeling my eyes pool with tears.

"I don't know… They must have been really quiet." Jasper comments.

"Surely we can find their scents? Follow where they went?" I ask hopefully.

"And what? Fall into another newborn army trap? I don't think so." Edward says, shaking his head.

"So we don't even _try_ and look for Irina? Who'll be next to go? I'm not sitting by and watching while all my friends and family are taken from me!" I can't bear another person going. Jake, Angela, Ben, Irina, who else?

"No, Edward's right. That newborn army are probably being used here. We need to all stay completely together. Now, does anyone recognise the vampire's scent?" Jasper asks.

"I recognise it…but I don't know whose it is…" Edward mutters, walking around the room as if to get a better idea of the scent.

"Maybe _Edward_ is the key to this? Not Bella." Jasper says, looking confused.

"Someone from my past?" Edward questions.

"Or, someone from _both_ of your pasts." Carlisle suggests.

"That could work. But if it was someone from both of your pasts, it's more likely to be someone from your high school." Jasper tells us both.

We all run downstairs, and Edward and I talk about high school. We try to remember who could hold a grudge against the both of us. Most of the school hated me, so it's more who hates Edward. Of which there are surprisingly few.

"Did you know Mike Newton had a crush on you?" Edward tells me, smiling proudly.

"Oh yeah? He _is_ quite attractive…" I say just to wind Edward up.

"He's too old for you. He'll be over 40 by now. Besides, vampire-human relationships never work." I laugh at Edward, and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"You get jealous so easily!" I say between laughs. It's true, though.

"Whatever. So, any thoughts on who hates us?" Edward asks.

"Maybe Jessica or Lauren? I know they fancied you, so maybe it's jealousy?" I suggest to Edward.

"They fancied me?" Edward grins cockily.

"You made out with Jessica, yet you didn't think she fancied you?" Edward looks ashamed at the fact I caught him kissing Jessica.

"Yeah, I think jealousy is the most likely thing." Edward pulls me into a hug. It's an awkward hug, though, considering we're both sat down. I don't mind it, though.

"But how would they be jealous when we were never an item in high school?" Edward looks away from me. There's something he's not telling me. "What is it, Edward?"

"Uh, you know the email? After you're…_death_. I said I was really upset. People at school…they picked up on it. And, they realised you were the cause." I hug Edward tighter, because I don't think I've ever really realised how much it hurt him when he thought I was dead. I just thought he was mean all the time, but he actually cared.

"Any ideas, guys?" Emmett asks us, walking over to where we are sat.

"We think it could be Jessica or Lauren, because they're jealous that I chose Bella over them." Edward says.

"That could work. Ok, we'll check if those guys have been reported dead, and, if so, we'll start trying to find them." Jasper and everyone else start using the computers, searching for Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Hopefully they are who is behind this, and we can find everyone before it's too late.

I just hope no one is killed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the possible suspects? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella:**

"It says here that Lauren and Jessica died together in a car crash 10 years ago." Emmett shouts over to all of us.

"So it's them, then?" I ask, a little shocked.

"Would they really go to all this trouble just because they're jealous?" Edward asks sceptically.

"It's the only thing we've got to go on, so, for now, we'll just have to presume it's them." Jasper says to us.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Emmett asks.

"We need more people. To help us. I mean, we've already agreed that we are completely outnumbered by all the newborns, so we need more vampires. And wolves." Edward suggests.

"Yeah! I can call Sam's pack, I'm sure they'd be willing to help." I'm sure they'd help me. Ben, Angela and Jacob meant a lot to them, I'm sure.

"I can call Charlotte and Peter." Jasper adds.

"I've got people I can get in contact with, too. The Amazonians, for instance." Carlisle says as Eleazar nods in agreement with him.

Everyone goes off to call all their old friends or just people they'd met.

"Hello?" Sam answers, sounding older. I hope he still phases.

"Hey Sam…it's Bella. You know, Isabella Swan?" I reply.

"Bella! I haven't heard from you in ages! How's Jake, Ange and Ben doing?" Sam replies, sounding happy. Well, I'm just about to ruin that happy mood.

"Uh…not good. Ange and Ben were on a second honeymoon, and Jake was out searching for his imprint when…they went missing." I mutter the last part but, judging by the gasp, he still heard me.

"What? Gone _missing_? But they're wolves!" Sam practically shouts.

"Look, I know, alright! One of my vampire friends has gone missing, too. A huge newborn army has been created. Someone really powerful is doing this." I explain, trying to stop the shouting.

"I have a feeling you're not just calling to inform me of missing people." Sam responds.

"Alright, you got me. I was wondering if you and the pack are, well, still a pack?" I ask hopefully.

"If you mean do we still phase, then yes. Why?" Sam sounds like he's smiling on the other end.

"Fancy a trip to Alaska?" I'm still hopeful. It sounds like he might be up for it, though.

"I suppose I could manage that." Sam says, and I can definitely hear the grin in his voice.

"Thank you so much! I'll owe you for the rest of my life!" I shout down the phone at him.

"That's a long time, vampire. See you soon!" Sam teases before hanging up.

"Sam says he'll come." I announce to everyone.

Jasper says that Peter and Charlotte say they'll come, and Carlisle says so will the Amazonians.

I feel more confident now that more people will come. Hopefully then, we can kill the rest of the newborn army, all 80 of them, and hunt down whoever is doing this. Even though Jasper and everyone think it's Lauren and Jessica, a part of me isn't so certain. I mean, going to _all_ this trouble just because of jealousy? No, I don't think that's right.

Though, I have no idea who it is. Who could want to hurt Edward and me this badly? I can't think of anyone who hates us, either of us, so much.

We wait for the rest of the afternoon, for everyone to arrive. Well, Peter and Charlotte, and the wolves should get here today, but we'll have to wait a bit longer for the Amazonians.

"Why don't we just go to the Volturi?" Rosalie suggests. I see Tanya and Kate shudder at the mention of them. Their creator, and woman they looked up to as a mother, was killed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child.

"How do we know they're not behind this?" Tanya says, not even mentioning their name.

"I just think we're going to need all the help we can get." Rosalie huffs.

"Help? We could be inviting in the enemy?!" Tanya shouts back.

"The wolves or Peter and Charlotte could be the enemy, for all we know!" Rosalie shouts at Tanya.

"Do you know something? For all we know, _you_ could be the enemy." Tanya whispers, pointing at Rosalie.

"Stop it! We don't need to be fighting with each other! How could it be Rosalie when she was _with us_ in the living room when the people were going missing?" I shout at both of them. "Look, Tanya, I know you're upset about what the Volturi did. At the moment, I don't think we need to call them, but we might do later. We still don't really know what we're up against." I say more softly to Tanya.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Rosalie. I just…she wasn't just my creator; she was my mother, my guardian. I miss her all the time." Tanya mutters sadly.

"I know how you feel." Alice says, appearing from nowhere, like always. "My creator died saving me. I can't even remember his name." Alice smiles at Tanya, who I can see is cheering up. "And, I've been keeping a watch on the Volturi's decisions recently. They've noticed the recent increase in deaths in the area of Seattle, and are considering taking action. They appear to know nothing about an army being created. They haven't even associated this with the Cullen's yet." Tanya definitely looks more relieved, now.

"Do you think we should call them, then?" Rosalie asks. "Oh, and Tanya, I'm sorry for making you remember bad things. I think all of us at one stage in our somewhat long lives have had bad memories." Rosalie actually _apologised_ for something? That's new, she must really be sorry.

"Not yet. We'll wait for the wolves – I'm not sure the Volturi will be too happy working with them. They can be quite old fashioned." Alice says, sitting next to me on the floor.

They continue the Volturi discussion, basically making fun of their old fashions ways, so I go over to Edward.

"Do you think we need the Volturi?" I ask, sitting down next to him, though he pulls me into his lap.

"Not yet. Not with the extra wolves and vampires that'll be coming soon." Edward begins kissing me cheek, and then my lips. I don't think he's really focussing, but I'm not too bothered.

Soon, we'll have reinforcements, which will hopefully bring everyone back soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think they'll have to call in the Volturi? :O**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
